


A new addition

by Strange_doll_from_Hell



Series: Family [5]
Category: What We Do in the Shadows (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Hellhounds, Team as Family, Wendigo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:15:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Strange_doll_from_Hell/pseuds/Strange_doll_from_Hell
Summary: The creators talked about the possibility of our vampires having a pet in season 3...and I couldn't resist.
Relationships: Jenna/Nadja (What We Do in the Shadows TV), Laszlo Cravensworth/Nadja
Series: Family [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1708681
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	1. New situation

**Author's Note:**

> I still have 3 stories not complete and I'm starting a 4th...and I'd like to say I'm sorry but that would be lying.

Juliet was playing with her friend Max when the doorbell rang.

Max's mother opened to discover Nadja at the entrance:

-Good evening Nadja!  
-Good evening Maria, I have come looking for my daughter.  
-Oh, I thought Juliet was spending the night here…  
-We have a family emergency and I would appreciate it if you didn't ask any more questions," says Nadja using her hypnosis on the woman.  
-...Alright.  
-Mama?" Juliet asked confusedly. -You're not at the theater?  
-Oh treasure, go get your stuff please, quickly!  
-Why?  
-I'll explain on the way, hurry up!

Juliet saw that her mother tried her best to control her tone and gestures. Not a good sign. 

-I'm going to go look for them and say bye to Max.  
-Very well, says Nadja.

Once she had said goodbye to her friend, Nadja got with the child into Colin's car.

-We don't fly?  
-No, we...we're going to have to sleep at a friend's house.  
-For how long?

******

An indeterminate amount of time was the answer. Because the stupid vampire council blamed her parents, Nandor and even Colin Robinson for the death of Dedushka, she was now condemned to leave her home and live in a minuscule apartment in the Bronx. And she had to leave her school. Bloody hell, she couldn't even go back to another school because of Codvi. Also, Guillermo was a vampire hunter, now? How does it even work? Juliet knows she's a big girl and supposedly understands...but she misses her life of before.

Nandor alone in the living room of Mrs. de Lacruz

-So the situation is a bit complicated now. Because of the latest events, we had to flee our residence and take only what we needed to take refuge with Guillermo's mum. Colin Robinson still has the title and the rest will be put in storage but the devil knows when we can go back.

Nadja, Laszlo and Jenna in a flat similar to Guillermo's mother's.

-So we had to take refuge in this flat," says Nadja. -The only good news is that for space reasons, Nandor and Colin Robinsons live with the De Lacruz's while me, Jenna, Laszlo and Juliet have the flat next door.  
-I offered to sign a lease since the council has no stop order against me," says Jenna. -And I am still legally alive.  
-I took care to explain to the previous occupant that we would like to have the flat," says Laszlo with a wicked smile.  
-Did you kill them? Jenna asked in horror.  
-Darling, Laszlo knows what he's doing and even Guillermo thought it was a good idea.

Shows footage of the previous occupants with red caps shouting insults at Guillermo's mother. Guillermo watched these discouragingly as Laszlo gave him a big smile.

-Fine, do it but try to be ....nice? Guillermo asked Laszlo.  
-But of course.

Return to Nadja, Laszlo and Jenna.

-So we have ressources and Guillermo offers us his protection. Which is very nice of him, acknowledged Nadja.  
-Of course, but he is in the same boat as us and if he...try to said Laszlo beford Jenna stopped him.  
-You didn't even know his last name!  
-Because you knew that?  
-Yes, De Lacruz. I even know his middle name! It's Jesus by the way," says Jenna.  
-Of course that's is name," says Nadja depressed.

Return to Nandor

-Living with Mrs de Lacruz is not so bad, she is very nice. My main complaints are that now Guillermo insists on showing us how to clean rather than doing it because, says Nandor with his fingers in quotation marks. -He is no longer familiar to us, deserves to be respected and even if he wanted to, he is too busy taking down the assassins of the Vampire Council. And he said that if we tried to force his mother to do it for us, we could take the door. It's a bit harsh, I mean how am I supposed to take care of my clothes? Also, Colin Robinson lives in the flat with us rather than with Laszlo, Nadja and Jenna because they are a couple! This is not fair! And Juliet is here all the time! Why can she be fed and cared for by Guillermo's mother and not me?  
-Because my mother feeds everyone and there are always leftovers. Also, Juliet is 8 years old. And Colin Robinson goes to Jenna's flat from time to time," Guillermo said.

Colin in a other room

-The 20-metre rule is killing me. Fortunately, I have internet. And everyone is on edge so food is easy to find.

Nadja, Laszlo and Jenna flat

Jenna was sitting at the table with Juliet.

-Ok, which subject do you want to start with? asked Jenna.  
-I don't care," says Juliet.  
-Your tone, young lady, warns Nadja.  
-It's nothing, Nadja…  
-No, it's important to be polite. And school is important, you know it's not given to everyone, just 60 years ago?  
-I would like to be at school with my friends, says frustrated Juliet.  
-Even without our personal troubles, you couldn't because the new pestilence is here," says Laszlo.  
-I could talk to them on the phone or through Colin Robinson's zoom," Juliet insisted.  
-It's bloody terrible for everyone! I too would like to see my friends but I can't because I would put them in danger to help me or find out that they are dirty traitors! Scream Nadja beford saye more calmey. -I'm sorry it's hard but it's the only solution for all of us right now.  
-Bantling, if you want to sulk and it helps you, be my guest. But that's all it will do," Laszlo says coldly.  
-...I'll go ask Colin Robinson if he's hungry," said Juliet as she walked to the door.  
-Jenna, I'm sorry…  
-No, it's fine. I understand, it's stressful for everyone. We tried again later, I will take care of my own homework if you don't mind.  
-Of course, my love. And I know you're diet is important for you but…  
-If I start to feel like eating someone from the documentary crew, I would make an exception for my cruelty free diet.  
-Good.

When they were alone, Nadja growled in frustration:  
-One can live hidden, with few resources and sharing a small space. I know it, I've lived it, so why it so hard?  
-And you can live comfortably in times of epidemic and with your old friends ready to sell you for the right price. It doesn't mean I miss it or want it for my family, replied her husband.  
-I would like to make the situation less terrible for my little armadillo.

Then Laszlo had an idea.


	2. Tindalo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Laszlo is going to visit a very special place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had so much fun writing this chapter! Who would have thought that hellhounds were more or less Goth Pokémon? XD

Laszlo guided the documentary crew to a kennel before explaining himself:  
-I am confident that I will find what I am looking for here. Follow me!

When entering the kennel many noises can be heard: some sound like dog barking, wolf howling, chain rattling, almost human angry scream and crazy laughter. A young man at the desk seems not to notice them, quietly reading a magazine before noticing Laszlo and the documentary team.

-Good evening, welcome to Tindalo, how can I help you?  
-Good evening my good man, I would like to buy one of your charming animals.  
-And them? asked the young man.  
-Oh, just a documentary crew filming a movie about different communities of the shadows. If it bothers you…  
-Let me ask my boss, but I think we'll be fine. These poor little ones are so badly seen by the public, it would do them good to be seen for what they really are.

*****

The young man alone, with his name (Lewis) and the name of his species (wendigo) appears.

-I would advise you not to say it out loud, every time someone tells the name of our kind when we're less than 25km away, we feel it and we know where you are," says Lewis with bright eyes and a disturbing smile. -I've been working here since...the 50's, I think? It's a kennel specializing in hellhound, we have all breeds pure or mutt. Let me show you.

******

We see Lewis followed by Laszlo showing the different areas of the kennel. The dogs are for various sizes, the majority black but not exclusively, many also have red eyes and sharp teeth. Some have only one eye or even four, a forked tail or drool a red substance. The camera focuses on black dog with red eyes and a cavernous voice is coming out of the animal saying:  
-October 28, 2034  
-Oops, I think you've caught the attention of one of our Grimhound, says Lewis embarrassed. -Don't worry, they are not mischievous. But maybe you should rather have a little check-up with your doctor.

******

-So you know what you're looking for? Lewis asked Laszlo.  
-As a matter of fact, yes. I would like to adopt a Gurt dog of Somerset.  
-Oh good choice. Male or female?  
-Does it make a difference? Laszlo asked.  
-About $500, says Lewis.  
-WHAT?  
-Yes, the males are generally cheaper…  
-And what's the price for a male?  
-1600$ before taxes.  
-Are you kidding me? I make someone resurected for less!  
-I'm sorry but that's the market price. And it's even cheaper than usual for purebred because of the circumstances.  
-Meaning?  
-You suspect that it is more or less impossible to sterilize a hellhound. But this is not so bad since they are only in heat during moments of great tragedy...So, yeah, since the beginning of 2020, they all collectively have a huge no-stop orgy.  
-Glad to know that at least some people are having fun," says Laszlo in frustration.  
-You know, mutt are cheaper than purebreds if you mind paying that much, Lewis tempted.  
-Well, I don't want just anything! I want an animal that meets my needs! I want a Gurt dog because they are strong beasts that are protective of children but also fierce guardians.

Lewis took out a notebook, a pencil and started writing down:  
-I can find you one with a high percentage of blood of Gurt dog without any problem. In fact, the more I know about your requests, the easier and more affordable it will be to find the right match. You're all vampires in the immediate home?  
-Uh...Yes, nocturnal and psychic vampire, we also have humans including my daughter.  
-To have a little blood of Dip could be good in this case. You have requests in appearance?  
-I want him to be passable for a normal dog, he can be scary but let's try to limit ourselves to the usual number of eyes and that it doesn't shout out the time people will die at the wrong time.   
-Then I guess Cu-sith and Garmr are out of the question. Do you want it to look like a contest-looking dog or if it's not important? For example if it is not completely black?  
-I would like him to be handsome to a degree, I agree to have a mutt but don't give me anything looked like it got hit in the face with a shovel.  
-Size?  
-Medium to large, I don't want one of this little napoleon who has to compensate by yelping like a madman.  
-All right, let's see: protective, must loves children, gets along well with nocturnal and psychic vampires, a relatively normal appearance, medium to large size, not need to have a classic look, preferably male and I suppose if he could eat your leftovers, that would be a nice bonus? asked Lewis.  
-Do you have something like this for a reasonable price?  
-Indeed. 

****

-Here he is! He just turned three months old and has switched to solid food. His mother is a mixed of Gurt Dog of Somerset and Dip. His possible fathers are...very varied. I can sell him to you for $300, Lewis says proudly.  
-It must have some Cwn Annwn if I'm judge to his ears.  
-He didn't inherit the size. He has really good character but his weak pedigree in addition to his appearance does not make him very popular.  
-Not very classic but he's really cute in his own way," says Laszlo beginning fell under the spell of the puppy.  
-Should I take that as a yes?  
-Without any hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the list of species of Hellhound named:  
> The Gurt Dog of Somerset: Probably one of the most, if not the nicest of the hellhounds. He is a defender of children and travellers whom he protects between two hunts after the souls of the damned. So much so that still today, Somerset is one of the few places where peoples predominantly adopted black dogs.  
> Grimhounds: they are the protectors of the dead...and they will begin to follow you if your end approaches.  
> Dip:They are Catalan vampire hellhounds. They tend to limp.   
> Cwn Annwn: They are hellhounds with a rather unique appearance compared to the others as they are white with red ears and the size of a goose. They can serve the devil as well as Wild Hunt. They are in fact often associated with bird flocks (hunting them or camouflaging themselves in them). Jappings seem close when they are far away from you, but if they seem far away, they are probably right next to you.  
> Garmr:He is the dog of Hel, the goddess of the northern hells. He is also white with four eyes and drooling blood. He is destined to kill Tyre during the Ragnarok. (Yes, I cheat a bit because some Hellhounds are single specimens while others are a species).  
> Other species may be mentioned during the rest of the story. Honestly, they are really fascinating in terms of abilities and even appearance.


	3. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone meets the puppy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry again for my terrible Spanish.   
> Lexicon at the end as usual

Juliet was sitting at the dining table with Guillermo and his mother.

-¿Quieres más tamales, Julieta?  
-Sí, por favor, Sra. De La Cruz.

Guillermo's mother got up to take some more and Guillermo took the opportunity to ask Juliet:  
-Is everything alright? I know it's been a lot lately…  
-I miss home.  
-Believe it or not, I miss it too.  
-Your room is better at your mom's place," says Juliet.  
-Yeah, no doubt about it. ...About me being a vampire hunter, how do you feel?  
-Strange. It's like watching a rabbit eat a steak.  
-You know I wouldn't never hurt you, your parents, Jenna, Nandor and Colin Robinson?  
-Yes, why everybody asking me that?  
-Huh…  
-Good evening, everyone," said Colin as he entered in the apartment.  
-Colin Robinson, ¡hola! ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? asked Guillermo's mother when she saw him enter.

Colin almost answered positively until he met Guillermo's eyes.

-Tal vez más tarde, Mercedes. Gracias. Actually, I ran into Jenna who wanted to tell Juliet, Nandor and you to come," says Colin.

Guillermo was immediately worried. Perhaps Nadja and Laszlo had seen clues to the presence of the vampiric council. 

******

When the 4 arrive in the apartment next door, Guillermo discovers an exhausted Jenna almost asleep on Nadja's knees and Laszlo proudly holding a box in his arms. Guillermo noticed that he was humming softly.

-So why the emergency meeting? And why is this your living room, our new fancy room? Ask Nandor.  
-There is nothing in this building that deserves to be called fancy...Except for Guillermo's wonderful mama whom we all love very much," Nadja adds.

Is Guillermo a bad person for appreciate the ass licking he receives from Nadja, Laszlo and Colin Robinson since his lineage is known to them? Probably but his slate was already full enough after all the innocents he fed them. And after 11 years, he deserves some respect.

-In fact, I brought you together for two reasons, explain Laszlo. -The first is that I wish to help Guillermo in his noble task of watching over our security. And the second is that my father's heart bleeds for my poor Bantling cut off from all social life.

Laszlo put the box down and made his daughter approach:  
-Open it.

Juliet approached, curious and Nandor followed her, just as intriguing. She opened the box and a scream of joy came out from the child. A puppy with red eyes that was at least the size of a big tomcat would take out his black head with one of his ears red. 

-You got her a puppy! Nandor shouted happily as well.  
-What?" Guillermo and Nadja scream in horror, waking up Jenna.  
-Stupendous pretty empty head! Why did you get him a dog when we have to live in a small space and that animal will add to our expenses?  
-Calm down, my beauty! It's a hellhound!  
-A what? asked Guillermo in horror.  
-A hellhound, a dog related to death and the afterlife with multiple powers. Their association with hell is more ambiguous according to…  
-Thank you Colin Robinson, says Guillermo. -But how and why?  
-Because my daughter needs a playmate in these difficult circumstances and a guard dog would also be helpful," Laszlo explained.  
-And how are we going to feed him? asked Nadja.  
-He can eat our leftovers! It just needs to be able to still taste the trace of their souls, explain Laszlo.  
-That scary but ecological, recognized Jenna approaching the puppy. -I couldn't have imagined that they were so cute.  
-Depends on the race, what did you take, Laszlo? Nandor asked curiously.  
-He is a mix of Gurt Dog of Somerset and Dip…And perhaps a few others species in the family tree but who did not have much influence. Mostly visual, I would say.  
-Explains the ears of Cwn Annwn, says Colin. -It's probably better not to be a purebred Dip, they often have leg problems. I wonder where the fluffly side comes from?  
-It doesn't really matter because you can't keep it," says Guillermo.

Juliet tightened her grip on the puppy and screamed:  
-You will never separate us! Before she hiss to Guillermo.  
-It's true that Juliet is a bit young, maybe it would be better for him to stay with me and Guillermo at the beginning ... started Nandor.  
-No, my mother is afraid of dogs and they are not allowed in the building!  
-We will avoid bringing him to you’re place in this case but for the settlement it's nothing that a little hypnosis can't fix," smiles Laszlo.   
-It's a puppy, right? How big is it going to be when it finishes growing?  
-If I look to the size of my legs and ears, probably between 66 cm and 76 cm high for a weight between 45 and 73 kg, says Colin.  
-What? It's not a dog, it's a little bear! Scream Guillermo.  
-Would you like something smaller? Believe me, for a guard dog, the bigger the better! says Nadja.-You'll feel safe with it.  
-But that's my dog! says Juliet.  
-Your dog has to earn his livelihood like everyone else. His job is to protect us with Guillermo, explain Nadja.  
-Oh because I'm supposed to train this...thing? says Guillermo. -I'm no longer a familiar, I told you! I'm in charge, if you don't like it, you're free to go!  
-I can do it," says Nandor enthusiastically.  
-We will all participate," says Laszlo.   
-He's a hellhound, you can't train him, you can just bond with him, Colin replied.   
-So it's out of control? asked Guillermo in horror.  
-No, he's just going to see us as his little family unit and react accordingly, Colin continua.  
-How do you know so much about them? asked Jenna.  
-Nandor is not the only one who loved animals.

Colin alone

-Hellhounds can cause stress, fear, anxiety, sadness, anger, denial and other negative emotions towards people who are not their owners. This dog is literally a way for me to eat fresh food at least twice a day. We are keeping him!

Return to the group

-You know they're neutral," continued Colin. -The Hellhound.  
-Aren't they the servants of hell? asked Jenna.  
-They're psychopomp, baby. They are announcer of death, sometimes instruments of divine justice, but very few of them are just beings of destruction, continued Nadja.   
-That's why I wanted a Gurt dog of Somerset. They are good with children and are not vicious by nature, explain Laszlo. -It's as if I'm going to take a Black Shuck, those are malevolent bastards who would have no problem burning down an entire building for a single soul.  
-They actually call lightning rather than create fire. This is an interesting evolution compared to the others…  
-I'm sure, but that's not the point, said Guillermo. -I think it's a bad idea to keep a hellhound in this building.  
-Too late, says Laszlo. -I can't report him to the kennel. Adoptions are final.  
-So the solution is that wherever we put the dog out, we put the dog out," says Nadja.  
-It would be irresponsible to release a young puppy from hell in a city, says Jenna.  
-Or Guillermo could puts the puppy to rest forever, says Colin with a nasty smile.

Realising the implications of the psychic vampire, Juliet screamed and tried to run away with the puppy while Nandor put in front of them both screaming:  
-OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!  
-I'm not going to kill a puppy! shouted Guillermo.

He had lines he didn't wanr to cross and this was one of them. 

-You win, we keep the dog but I am not responsible for it in any way!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Quieres más tamales, Julieta?:Do you want more tamales, Julieta?  
> Sí, por favor, Sra. De La Cruz:Yes, please, Mrs. De La Cruz.  
> Colin Robinson, ¡hola! ¿Te gustaría unirte a nosotros? :Colin Robinson, hello! Would you like to join us?   
> Tal vez más tarde, Mercedes. Gracias. : Maybe later, Mercedes. Thank you.   
> Black Shuck: They are among the rare hellhounds described as pure evil. And there is even a historical fact that would be at the origin of their legend. A huge black dog chased a man into a church (damaging the door in the process) before the building was struck by lightning, starting a fire and dropping the bell through the roof, killing at least 2 people. The dog would have escaped without a scratch. I'm pretty skeptical in real life but I wouldn't judge anyone for believing in Hellhounds after that.


	4. Name

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Battle of the Names, the return!

-So, seeing as we're keeping this little guy, say Nandor.

Guillermo almost rolled his eyes as he heers his former master call the beast little.

-He's going to need a name. I have a few suggestions…  
-That's my dog!  
-He' s going to be to everybody's! insisted Nandor.

Nandor alone

-Nadja and Laszlo never wanted pets the whole time we were roommates even when I offered to be the only one to take care of them! It's not fair!

Return to the group

-We can all write names on papers and propose them," says Jenna. -If something pleases to the majority, we take it.  
-All right, I'm going to take out the quills," says Nadja.

She distributed them to everyone, but when she reached Guillemo, he stopped her:  
-No thanks, I've said it and I'll say it again, I don't want to have any responsibility with this animal.  
-As you wish.

Everyone set to work finding names. Nandor was the first to start with immense enthusiasm:  
-So my first idea for a name is Roger.  
-I don't like it," says Juliet.  
-Sounds like an middle-age accountant's name, added Nadja.  
-I also have Stanley," says Nandor undaunted.  
-Oh middle-age plumber, so much better, Laszlo said.  
-Show me the rest," said Nadja taking the list.-George, Gilbert, Morris?  
-Why do you always want people's names? asked Laszlo.  
-Because it's more respectful! Nandor got angry.  
-If you shout one of his names in the street, chances are a neighbour will come rather a the dog," Jenna explained.  
-And what's your good idea? says sulky Nandor.  
-I propose Orthrus," says Nadja.  
-...What the fuck is that name? Ask Nandor.  
-He is one of Cerbere's brothers," replied Nadja.  
-So he's named after the brother who never broke through? asked Colin.   
-I'm sorry, my darling, but I agree with Colin Robinson. It's like saying we're going to name him after one of the Beatles and pick the name of their first drummer, said Laszlo.  
-And what's your brilliant idea for the dog then? his wife asked him.

Guillermo was starting to have flashbacks of looking for a name for Juliet.

-I was thinking of something like Boatswain or Boye.  
-Juliet, do you prefer to name your dog by a something who's sounds like a fancy cheese or the word boy with a bad French accent? Ask Nadja.  
-Neither one nor the other. I don't like Orthrus either.  
-If I can make a proposal, Colin asked.  
-Of course, why not? says Nadja.  
-I was thinking about Adorable Incredible Dog Social.  
-It's a little long," says Juliet.  
-I agree, so I think we should just use the first letter of each word to make its name like for FBI or NASA.  
-So A.I.D.S.? ask Juliet.  
-...Seriously, Colin Robinson? asked Nandor.   
-What? It's pretty and unique!  
-You fucking guy.  
-It's true that it's pretty," says Juliet.  
-Believe me, it's not a good idea," says Jenna.  
-Do you have any ideas, Jenna? Juliet asked.  
-Er...I had been thinking about Sirius.  
-Like the dog's star? asked Nadja. -This is not a bad idea.  
-More like Sirius Black from the Harry Potter’ book. But I'm angry with J.K. Rowling these days so maybe it's not a good idea. And you Juliet, what would you like?  
-Um, I think I'd like to call him King.  
-King? ask Nandor.  
-Yes, like the King of all Demons in The Owl House. He is my favourite character in the show.  
-King is not bad. I mean, it's very basic but it's not ridiculous," says Laszlo.  
-It's short, simple and the neighbours won't look back, recognized Nadja.  
-It's an important title to fill King but I'm sure this little guy has what it takes. Isn't King?" Nandor asked the dog in a baby voice.

The puppy yelped, making a noise that reminds Guillermo of a bear sound, the howling of his relatives and the voice of his primary school bully.

-Sold, welcome home, King.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are interested, the names proposed by Laszlo are the names of kings' dogs.  
> For Colin, I was inspired by my mother who in her teenage edgy phase had named her cats after venereal diseases and sexual acts like AIDS, Syphilis, Sodomy and Blowjob.   
> I don't think it's a bad headcanon for Nandor, because he seems to really love animals.  
> And yes, I am a fan of the Owl house.


	5. New Normal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new daily routine of the vampires with their hellhound.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of violence and blood in this chapter but it remains very sober.

Guillermo is still not sure how he feels about the Hellhound. This...animal is not overtly aggressive. He is even quite affectionate. But it was difficult not to notice its nature.

-Come on King, attack! Attack boy! says Nandor, rolling on the ground with the dog.  
-Nandor, do you really think it's appropriate? Ask Guillermo.  
-He's a puppy, he needs to lose his energy! defended the vampire by continuing to play aggressively on the ground with the hellhound.

The excited hellhound ends up biting the vampire's arm. The blood began to spurt out!

-¡Mierda!

Nandor, for his part, was content to laugh as the wound healed:  
-That's nothing. But someone has just learned a big lesson.

King, for his part, spat disgustingly on the side. 

-Dead blood doesn't taste good, little doggie? Nandor mocked gently. -That's why you don't bite us!  
-Not everyone is a vampire, Guillermo warns.  
-You, your mum and Juliet had our scent. He will match you by default. 

His arm healed, Nandor started playing with the dog again as if nothing had happened.

*****

-Where's King? Laszlo asked.

A man was lying on the ground, breathing with difficulty. He had just enough blood left so that his heart would not stop. For the time being.

-Wait, I think it's in Juliet's room, says Nadja.

Indeed, the hellhound was lying in bed with the little girl. The animal had started to grow and would soon have difficulty getting into bed with her.

-Hey, little buddy boy! Wake up, I'm not going to bring you food to bed," Nadja said, ruffling the dog.

King opened his eyes as he waited for the word Food. He left Juliet with some regret but followed Nadja. When he saw the man, his eyes glowed red. He rushed towards the victim at the same time as Guillermo knocked on the door of the flat.

Laszlo opened and Guillermo said:  
-Good evening, my mother wanted me to bring you the rest of ...Oh jesus mary!

Guillermo could see the hellhound devouring the man too weak to flee with obvious pleasure.

-Sorry Guillermo but they only eat if there is still a soul, explain Laszlo  
-At least it's very dirty. This man came here specifically to show our daughter an adult game involving the dog, explain Nadja.  
-Don't worry, I'm the one who talks to them on the internet," says Laszlo with a wink.

Even with this new information, Guillermo found it hard not to feel his stomach twisting when he heard the sound of broken bones and chewed up flesh.  
*****

-Colin Robinson, what are you doing? asked Guillermo when he saw him in front of the building with the hellhound.  
-I'm waiting for him to relieve himself," says Colin.  
-Do you have a bag? asked Guillermo.  
-No, why?  
-Sigh...Look, I know you have to annoy people to feed you but already we're not supposed to have a dog in the apartment…  
-Maybe, but a bag wouldn't make much difference, Colin insisted.  
-It will change that no one will walk into dog shit," says Guillermo, beginning to lose patience.  
-Hellhounds do not produce excrement.  
-They're just peeing? asked Guillermo.  
-Yes.

Ok, so Guillermo supposes that in this case, it would pass.

-Maybe urine is not the right word. The substance they produce has more in common with acid.

Guillermo watched in horror as the grass marks burned on the green space.

-Don't worry, they'll never make the connection with us," tried Colin with a smile.

*****  
Guillermo was giving himself a mini nap (he still didn't have a real night's sleep but micro naps during the day and night...it was always better than before). When he was awakened by screams. His mother's screams.

It didn't take much more than that for him to rush into her room, stake in hand. When he opens the door, he finds his mother terrified in a corner of the room. On the bed, King lies confused and wonders why Mrs. De Lacruz is not happy that he has decided to join her.

-¡Guillermo! ¿Cómo entró esa bestia en el apartamento?  
-¡Mamá, no tengo ni idea! ¡Déjame sacarlo! King! Come here!  
-What's going on?

Guillermo turned to discover Nandor.

-Nandor! Did you bring the dog in?  
-No, why would I do that?  
-How did it get there in this case?  
-Colin Robinson? tempted Nandor.  
-What's going on?" Colin asked, coming out of his room still half asleep. -Ooh, a snack!

Guillermo turned to the hellhound who realized he had made a mistake and rushed out of the room before anyone could catch him. He continued to the wall where he passed through.

Guillermo turned to two vampires, to make sure he had seen right. Colin and Nandor seemed as surprised as he was.

-What the fuck?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Guillermo! ¿Cómo entró esa bestia en el apartamento?:Guillermo! How did that beast get into the apartment?  
> ¡Mamá, no tengo ni idea! ¡Déjame sacarlo!: Mom, I have no idea! Let me get it out!
> 
> Here again something based on my life: I have a cat that is huge...not in the obese sense but massive. I have to buy him collars and dog toys because the ones of a normal cat are not strong enough. His personality is also closer to a dog (very social, comes when you say his name, likes to eat peppers, ect...) and he doesn't know his strength. The scene of Nandor and King? Really happened between my sister and my cat. The only difference is that I had to force my sister to put a bandage on her arm.


	6. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guillermo demands explanations and a threat approaches.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, sorry for being slow and posting something so short. I've been really down in the dumps the last few days. I hope you still like it and I'm not forgetting the rest.

Guillermo knocked on the door of Jenna's flat.

-Guillermo? she said in answer. -Hey, Nandor and Colin Robinson. What's going on?  
-Hi Jenna, where's the dog?" asked Guillermo.  
-Probably in Juliet's room, why?  
-Can we go inside? says Guillermo without explaining.  
-Sure but…  
-Thank you, says Guillermo heading inside with Nandor and Colin.

Once inside, Nadja and Laszlo would look at them surprised:  
-What are you doing here?  
-Come to see King," says Nandor.  
-At this time? Listen, it's late, come tomorrow…  
-Laszlo, interrupted him his wife pointing at the wall.

King was starting to come out of the wall as if he was coming out of a puddle.

-He was at our apartment, sleeping with Guillermo's mother," explained Colin.  
-Don't say it like that! Guillermo got angry.  
-Is it normal for him to be able to walk through walls? asked Jenna.  
-...I'm not sure. Come here, boy," said Laszlo suddenly uncomfortable.

The hellhound ran towards Laszlo, happy.

-That's a good boy. I suppose he could have something like Cadejo's blood in him, continued the vampire, petting the animal, looking nervous.  
-You suppose? ask Nadja inquisitrice.  
-It is easier to know the mother than the father, Laszlo tried to defend himself.  
-So you have no idea what he is," his wife continued coldly.  
-...I'm at least sure it's a quarter Somerset and a quarter Dip, Laszlo attempted.

Nadja sighed in frustration but Nandor said quickly:  
-It's not that important. King is just a nice doggy who was curious and made a mistake. It happens to everyone. Juliet will cry if you bring him back and I'll do it for support too.  
-You're going to cry? Ask Colin.  
-For support!  
-Did he hurt your mother? Jenna asked Guillermo.  
-No, it was just lying in her bed. But I would like to know exactly what this animal can do to avoid unpleasant surprises. And if necessary…  
-OVER MY DEAD BODY!!!!!  
-Nandor, the little one is sleeping! Nadja got angry.  
-I don't want to kill it, I want to take it back to the kennel!  
-But he's part of the family now! pleaded Nandor.  
-I don't think they're going to take him back anyway since the hellhound has already bonded with us," says Colin.  
-Very well, in this case could you at least try to make me a list of the abilities of this animal so that we can control it and prevent it from attracting attention, ask Guillermo.  
-It will be done, rest assured, Nadja promises.

******

-All right, boy, fly for me, come on now," Laszlo asked.

The hellhound looked at him confused before going into the conjugal room. Which was closed. The hellhound returns through the wall, Laszlo's slippers in his mouth.

-I appreciate the attention, King, but that's not what I wanted.  
-Do you really think King can fly, Papa? Juliet asked.  
-He has an ear like a cwe annwn so it's a possibility, says Laszlo.  
-Have you found something else he can do? asked Nadja.  
-Not really, recognised Laszlo. -He hasn't recited all my sins yet so I guess he doesn't have any Chien de Bouley.   
-No one has been more unlucky lately, so you can probably cross out Tchan too, says Colin.  
-Honestly, we are his family now. It's not like he's deliberately going to use his abilities on us, Nandor added.  
-So what? We wait? Jenna asked.  
-I'm afraid so, Nadja says.

None of them noticed the silhouette observing them through the window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New species of Hellhound named:  
> Cadejo: Mix of Hellhound and ghost dog from the Mesoamerican region . Black with red eyes.  
> Chien de Bouley: A Normandy hellhound black with saucer-sized red eyes that is there to warn you that you should reconsider your life choices if you don't want to end up in hell. He will spend the night going around you in circles with chains that he will shake and shout out all your sins while causing a storm. But he will never hurt you physically. If you don't question yourself after that, I don't know what will make you change!  
> Tchan: This hellhound will be in Utah. It looks like an Egyptian dog but in a state of decomposition and is announced by a chain noise. If it touches you (the worse you are, the more you attract them), you are hit with paranormal bad luck that you are trying to do anything wrong. As far as I know about religious exceptions in Utah and centers for troubled youth, I wish those hellhounds would exist for protecting kids. Everywhere and for everyone regardless of age in fact.


	7. Who's a good boy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The final confrontation and a possible alliance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh sorry again for being so late. At least this story will be concluded and I hope you will be satisfied with its ending.

Juliet was playing with King in the living room. Guillermo couldn't help but feel worried when he saw how big the dog was now. He was bigger than Juliet and the hellhound was only 5 months old. All Guillermo hoped was that he had finished growing.

-I feel like it's gone down," says Nandor.  
-What? asked surprised Guillermo.  
-The attacks of the vampire council. It must be more than a week since you have had to... deal with their emissaries.  
-That's true. Of the many I have killed, they may have had enough, or they may have to take time to hire assassins again.  
-Let's enjoy the peace and quiet while it lasts...It's always too short but a weekend off is nice once in a while.  
-That would be good, Guillermo acknowledged.  
-Maybe I could take King for a walk then?  
-Nandor…  
-But what? You can go out for a walk and walk the hellhound, it's essential!  
-Fine.

Nandor, with a big smile on his face, hastened to join Juliet and her pet.

*****

The night was cool and pleasant. A bit empty for Nandor's taste (stupid curfew) but at least he and King could spend some quality time together. He even put on his stupid mask (what's the point, he's dead!). At least Jenna had found him a Twilight themed one with fang and glitter on it. He found a stick and threw it to King. The hellhound has the race after the stick. He had thrown 40 metres to be sure but the dog should come back with it soon. Nandor, too busy waiting for the dog, did not notice the silhouette approaching him beford it was too late. The vampire felt a blade against his neck.

-You will come with me.  
-Can we talk about it?  
-No.  
-Shit.

When the hellhound came back, it was confusing not to see Nandor anymore.

*****

The bell rang for the Cravensworths' flat.

-Has anyone ordered food? asked Nadja.  
-No.  
-Not me.  
-I ate at Guillermo's place.  
-Well, I'll ask on the intercom.

Nadja pressed the button and started shouting:  
-Who are you and what do you want?  
-Na..Nadja, it's me…  
-Nandor? Did you forget the code?  
-...Yes, can you call Guillermo please?  
Thanks to the vampire's super sense, Nadja heard a voice in addition to Nandor's, even though she wasn't sure what she was saying. 

-Very good, Nandor. I'll go and find Guillermo.

And we coming to join you, she think.

*****

Nandor had faith in the abilities of his former familiar. He would take care of this little problem aka the new vampire assassin with silver weapons.

-No funny buniss or…  
-Guillermo has no sense of humour. He still doesn't get the joke about a guy who's been …  
-Shut up!  
-...It's a good joke though.

It was then that Nandor saw with horror Guillermo but also Nadja, Laszlo, Colin, Jenna and Juliet came down to join him. At least they all had their masks on (Laszlo for living in times of pestilence when human, had in fact forced Juliet to wear a plague doctor's outfit for her safety every time she went out).

-I only asked for Guillermo! Nandor shouted before feeling the tip of the blade against his throat.  
-That simplifies my work enough," laughed the assassin.

It did not take any more for Guillermo to put himself in vampire hunter mode.

-We believe in you Guillermo," said Laszlo, who was hiding behind his wife with his daughter.  
-It must have really started to slow down the council's budget, all this assassins," says Colin.  
-Shut up, traitor!  
-That rude.  
-Let Nandor the Relenteless go now, said threatening Guillermo.  
-If you think I'm afraid of you...  
-If you're not afraid of him, it's because you're dumber than an inbred sheep, Nadja replied.

Before the assassin could respond, a noise was heard. A noise resembling wolf howls, thunderclaps and the disapproving tone of a mother. King appeared, grunting, his eyes bright red and his hair bristling. He was advancing towards Nandor and his assailant.

-Oh, King! You found your way home all by yourself! That' a clever boy!  
-What the fuck is that? Shouted the assassin.  
-It's a hellhound. In spite of the name, they are not all associated with the Judeo-Christian hellhound...  
-Shup up! Said the assassin who suddenly seemed to be frightened.

King continued to advance towards his target. To his surprise, Guillermo decided not to intervene, out of curiosity. The hellhound continued to advance, the assassin of the council became more and more frightened as Nandor continued to baby talk the dog.

-Back off, you stupid mutt or...  
-We're still teaching him how to give the paw, do you really think he's going to understand?" mocked Colin.  
-Colin Robinson! Scolded him Guillermo who didn't want him to provoke the assassin.

But their enemy seemed more and more worried, especially with Nandor who show little or no worried. Finally, the pressure became too big and the assassin released Nandor to flee. King rumbled in his direction.

-Hey King, smile Nandor.

The dog changed expression to jump with joy on Nandor.

-Good puppy, we are proud of you!

But as Nandor petted the dog, he backed away sadly before starting to run in the direction where the assassin of the council had escaped.

-Hey, King wait!

But the hellhound ignored him, continuing his run.

-What do we do? asked Juliet.  
-You go back to the flat with Jenna, her mother says.  
-But King...  
-We're going to bring him back, I promise, said Laszlo.  
-It's already a long way off," notes Guillermo.  
-Not enough for me not to feel him," says Colin.  
-What?  
-He's a hellhound, with all the misery, fear, sadness, despair, anger and terror they carry with them. It's like following the smell of a cookie fresh out of the oven, explained the psychic vampire.  
-In this case, Colin Robinson, guide us.

******

Colin managed to guide them quickly to an alley where King's barking was audible (Guillermo was the first to be surprised to hear them only as normal dog noises).

He barked at the vampire sitting on a lamppost who seemed proud to have escapes the hellhound.

-Stupid mutt, what are you going to do now?  
-Guillermo, go help King...please? Nandor added when he saw Guillermo's expression.

But before Guillermo could answer the hellhound howled to the sky. And lightning struck the vampire.

-Oh shit," said Laszlo with a terrified expression.

The vampire fell from his perch and the hellhound settled himself on top of him, sat down and started howling to the sky again. And the lightning continued to fall on the vampire until his body caught fire. Once he was done, King satisfied, joins his masters, proud of his work.

-Who's a good doggie? That you! Nandor says proudly.  
-He has blood from Black Shuck, said Laszlo, horrified.  
-Just the talent, not the personality," says Nadja, who nevertheless seemed uncomfortable.  
-Guillermo, if you think it's better to... started Laszlo.

Guillermo looked at the hellhound with a pensive expression before saying with a smile:  
-I think I'll be all right, don't you, King?

He petted the dog who wagged his tail happily.

-Maybe I could teach you a thing or two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Perhaps just maybe...King should be Guillermo's sidekick and Nandor's baby ! XD


End file.
